


共鸣

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 有一点点赛博朋克向，be。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 4





	共鸣

阁楼上的壁炉里炉火慢慢地烧着，夏天存好晒干的木柴被劈成整齐的小段，松木的清香味混着烟火气息，淡色的烟沿着烟囱往外飘，王瀚哲裹着羊毛毯，脸颊被冻得有点红，他其实可以不用忍着寒冷的，我推开阁楼的门，问他：“你真的不要把暖气打开吗？”

王瀚哲握着的笔笔尖一顿，深灰色墨水晕开一点，“不要，不要。”他笑起来眉眼弯弯，像是新月，“你知道的，太暖和我就睡着了。”

我总是看不太透王瀚哲，或许这就是我为什么想要记下这些文章的原因，但是这些文字是不能够给他看见的，这个年轻的小说家，写出来的东西都被挂在书店橱窗里售卖，用上等的羊皮纸和天鹅绒的绸带。他是个有活力又充满人情味的人，写下来的都是能引人落泪的故事，看了我写的磕磕巴巴的东西，不知道会做几个噩梦呢。他望着我，长久的对视会让我感到无地自容，这是王瀚哲的惯用手段，下一秒他就会来拥抱我，用他的体温来融化冬季里落满了雪的克隆人，再用亲吻让呼吸都变得滚热。王瀚哲把毯子捂得很暖和，紧紧拥抱的时候我就看不见自己左心房永不熄灭的淡蓝色光亮，宛如萤火一般暗淡又明亮的蓝色灯光，透过薄薄一层皮肤挣扎出来，只穿一件衣服是掩盖不下去的。那是我的生命，我活着的所有时间都靠那一块小小的机械元件组成，每一份每一秒都踩在齿轮之上翩翩起舞，还有嵌在小腿上的金属编码，5027几个数字将我牢牢固定住。王瀚哲劝我，阿帆，你除了这些，没有什么地方不是人类的模样了，你是生命，你的血液在流动。

小说家好会说情话，我总是能被王瀚哲骗到，但我又渴望去相信他的谎言，快乐与悲伤都曾经在我的心上刻下痕迹，偶尔切水果时被刀子划破指头，涌出来的血液也是暗红且腥甜的。我不需要像机械一样完全模仿人类的行为，我有本能，会衰老，就像一个被母亲子宫孕育而出的自然人。唯独我的心脏不会跳动，它是一项精巧别致的发明，是尖端科技的全部心血，作用是代替克隆人的原生心脏，用半机械人的身份来让科学家们逃避道德的谴责。

“你当然不是机器人啦帆哥。”王瀚哲抱着我说，我其实还比他要年长两岁，“别担心，别因为这种小事难过。”

我还在感受着爱，即便我的心脏永远不会跳动，它也依旧滚烫。

“天气预报说今天会下雪，帆哥。”王瀚哲给江帆递雨伞，门上挂着的黄铜风铃叮叮当当地响，“今天不早点回来吗？”

外面是阴天，刚蒙蒙亮，还有满月的影子落在西边的地平线上，被一层一层的浓云捂住，透出微弱的皎白色光亮。江帆嘴里咬着还烫的面包边，含糊地说：“也许吧。”

王瀚哲再凑过来亲吻脸颊，他弯腰把江帆笼罩在阴影里，体温比一般人都要高，很容易就把江帆微凉的手指捂暖。他们已经认识很久很久了，久到王瀚哲已经忘记了自己原来蹲在地上洗杯子，用白色棉布擦拭那些闪闪发光的水晶杯，他因为身高的原因总是腰酸背痛的，江帆沿着破败的木台阶走下来，抱着打了补丁的棉大衣，眼镜片比王瀚哲洗过的杯子还要干净明亮。

那时候江帆和现在一样，是个没什么人认识的作曲家，年纪又小，唯一的资产是从去世的父母那里继承的快要倒闭的唱片店，他是个孤独又古怪的艺术家，曲子风格虽然多变，可怎么都追不上时代潮流，很少有人愿意再听用钢琴单独弹奏的曲子，那些多情的、善感的音符，它们追随时光的脚步总是太慢了。他第一次听到有人哼唱自己的曲子是在路过一面种满了蔷薇花的矮墙，为了修复年久失修的土墙人们便在墙根种满了蔷薇，那是春天，蔷薇花刚刚冒出新叶，绿色泛着一层淡淡的灰白，还没有完全遮蔽住矮墙全部的缝隙，江帆抱着手写的五线谱，听到墙的另一边传来熟悉的小调夜曲。

那是他很久之前写的、自己都快要记不起来的旋律，哼唱者明显也记不住全部的音节，反反复复就是那么几句，江帆透过还很稀疏的叶子望进去，一个男孩蹲在地上，围着褐色的围裙，面前的水盆里全是各式各样的玻璃杯，有的杯沿沾了暧昧的口红印。玻璃杯易碎，男孩洗得很小心，但是他的背弯得厉害，可能是身高太高了，如果能搬个小凳子过来就会舒服很多。六年前江帆只有十八岁，十八岁的江帆比现在的要有活力多了，自己的曲子能被人唱出来是他做梦都不敢想的事情，他在无意识中把怀里的五线谱揉成一团，距离有一点远，唯一能看见的特征就是男孩深褐色的头发，江帆再狠狠看两眼，后退两步，然后沿着矮墙飞快地跑起来。

他知道矮墙的最后是小小的、安静的酒吧，去的都是熟客 但江帆算不上一个，他酒精过敏，又没什么钱，没法再把仅有的生活费用来消遣。酒吧的老板把柠檬汁挤进雪克杯，漫长的十分钟内没有一句言语，最后他把切成花瓣状的草莓挂在杯壁上，淡粉色的酒精饮料缓缓注进高脚杯里，“要么买，要么就不要接触。”他拉开收银柜，里面其实没有几个钱，他取出一个小小的齿轮，泛着金色光泽的齿轮被摆放在江帆面前，“这个，你懂吗？”

江帆生来倔强，他迫切地想要知道那个在后院里哼自己歌曲的男孩的名字，然后他终于如愿，深褐色头发的男孩手里抓着着围裙出现在他眼前，没了围裙的遮盖，他看见男孩的胸前微微发光，蓝色的，像是萤火虫在夏日夜晚的光亮，透过纯白色麻布长袖，将心脏的位置牢牢地固定住了。江帆第一次知道了还有这样的事情，原本鲜活心脏被替换成机械的克隆人，他们的身体和普通人没什么两样，毕竟是克隆出来的肉体，也会笑会思考，拥有情感，血液流动，有与生俱来的不同性格，只是心脏的小小改动使他们与从母亲子宫中脱胎的孩子有着不同，这是为了逃避道德谴责的下下策——人们会说，这就是机械人而已呀。

“他是个失败品，他的心脏会发光。”

王瀚哲第一次看见有人用这样的目光望着自己，眼神里夹杂着种种不知名的感情，十六年来他总是很好地护着自己的失败的心脏，克隆人们叫它生命源，但没有一个克隆人的生命源会像他的一样发光，这是无论如何都维修不好的问题，注定了自己只能是个见不到光的成品。但是现在眼前的人和以往见过的都不一样，他似乎做着和音乐相关的工作，怀里抱的是厚厚一沓手写曲谱，他身高不高，走上前来，拉住克隆人的手腕：“你等着我。我叫江帆，你叫什么。”

王瀚哲手腕上还沾着泡沫，他见人不多，出了实验室就在酒吧里做零工，“王瀚哲。”他说，目光在四处躲避之后终于又敢正视上去。

江帆留下一句等着我就转身走了，王瀚哲还没有来得及完全记下这个人的面貌。但第二天清晨他看见江帆在矮墙根那里蹲着，怀里抱着剥了皮漆的小提琴箱，他的手从墙的另一面那边伸过来，抓着几张牛皮纸，混在青灰色的蔷薇新芽里，叶片小小的，上面爬着宛如龟裂一般的脉络，江帆酒窝明显，日出的光芒有几缕落在他的脸颊上，映着眼镜片闪闪发光，“你唱的是我写的歌。”他的语气自豪又骄傲，像是开屏的孔雀，“你要再听听看吗？”

他永远会记得那个清晨，王瀚哲十六岁的某个早上，江帆隔着破败的的土墙和爬了满墙的蔷薇花藤给他拉小提琴曲，曲子是王瀚哲第一次走出实验室，被人牵着手带进酒吧地下室前不经意间听见的那支，他把那段旋律挂在嘴边很久，像是在反复欣赏自己获得的唯一礼物。现在送他礼物的人来了，王瀚哲握着江帆递进来的乐谱，他其实看不懂，但还是耐心地追着江帆的提琴声找音符，幸好这还是初春，如果季节再深入一点，蔷薇花的叶子就会和花苞一起涨大，最后会完全遮住他面前的年轻音乐家，这会是他最不舍的遗憾。

音乐家只在这一天出现了，在后面的九个月里，王瀚哲再没有听见清晨墙角下有人来拉小提琴，但是江帆唯一出现的那天，在离开前他又说了“你等着我”。王瀚哲的手腕又被握住，这一次他的手上没有沾泡沫，江帆的指腹有茧，应该是天天弹钢琴磨出来的，但还是又白又长，这应该是举世闻名的音乐家会有的手。江帆藏在镜片后面的眼睛替他把所有的话都说出来了，那是一双好会说话的眼睛，只需要瞥一眼就能发现它埋藏在里面的热情和珍惜，江帆虽然人大了两岁，但是体型比王瀚哲小一圈，于是他用双手圈住王瀚哲的手腕，他的指尖流淌出最动人的话语，滚到王瀚哲的心脏深处去。

“你等着我。”他说，不管是出于十八岁年轻的悸动，还是出于久遇知己的爱慕，他都这么说出口。王瀚哲第一次感到自己的生命源在滚滚发烫，仿佛血液真的温暖了那块机械，而不是单纯地流过却吝啬地不愿分享温度，他的大脑里烙印下江帆给他拉的曲子，音节混杂在一起，每一段都像是江帆亲口哼唱出来的。

他说的不是假话，九个月后下了今年冬天的第一场雪，纷飞的大片雪花像是糖霜，江帆拎着那把小提琴来了。王瀚哲听见有熟悉的声音在外面轻轻地说话，他抬头去看，正好江帆推开通往地下室的木门，厚靴子的底上还沾上了雪花，没几秒就融化了，江帆的嘴唇被冻成紫红色，怀里抱着一件明显大他自己好几号的棉衣，背着光踩着吱呀吱呀的木台阶走下来，“你又长高了。”江帆站在王瀚哲面前说，“穿这个，和我一起走吗？”

王瀚哲拉着江帆的手走出门的时候好像还在做梦，厚重的大衣把他发光的心脏完全遮盖住，比围裙更有用，他现在就是个普通的男孩，被另一个拉着不知道往哪里走。他看见江帆另一只手上拎着那把小提琴，想到原来碰到他手时微凉的体温，现在在下大雪，这样冻着他实在是不忍心，但江帆不肯让人帮忙，只是牵着王瀚哲走过蔷薇花枯萎凋谢的矮墙，绕过一个又一个十字路口，最后把王瀚哲赶进小砖房的浴室里。浴室离玄关距离很近，走廊上打开的门里是面积不大的卧室，唯一值得一提的家具是一架漆黑色钢琴，王瀚哲没时间仔细看，江帆让他脱衣服，自己拧开水龙头，热水涌出来，雾气蒸腾上升，模糊住了王瀚哲脱上衣时淡蓝色的心脏。他把袜子卷下来，江帆好奇地侧头去看他的小腿肚，王瀚哲也没有躲，“我听说这里会有标号……”

五个金属数字嵌在王瀚哲一边的小腿肚上，65515，除了这些，再没有什么痕迹能证明王瀚哲是个克隆人。江帆把王瀚哲推到花洒下面，热水冲下来，刚刚在外面冻得发红的指尖马上就像肥皂一样慢慢被融化了，他退后两步看王瀚哲在头发上揉泡沫，原来在酒吧里并没有吃得很好，就算王瀚哲现在已经十七岁了身上也没有多少肉。“你不要担心。”江帆抹一把刚才溅到自己脸上的水花，“你现在就是个自由的人了，等洗完澡，你就可以想去哪里就去哪里了。”

王瀚哲冲着热水，听见江帆絮絮地说着一些没有重点的话题，等他洗干净刚刚搓出来的泡沫关上水龙头时江帆还在说，王瀚哲冒着热气的手臂伸过去抓住江帆的手腕，就像春天刚刚到来的时候江帆做的那样，只是王瀚哲只要一只手就可以环绕对方的手腕，九个月过去了，他还是能记得那个清晨的全部细节，那是永远不会下落的日出，是山河迁移时也不凋谢的蔷薇花。“那能让我能和你一起吗。”王瀚哲说，江帆看见他的胸前心脏形状的淡蓝色光亮，“让我和你一起吧。”

我已经不太记得我是怎么和王瀚哲认识的了，仿佛自从记忆开始被储存在脑海里的时候就有王瀚哲的影子，他总是对我温柔地微笑，很少甚至从来不发脾气，我从没见过他发火或者落泪，尽管他写出来的文字里面的每一个人物都那么鲜活，会让读者随着那些虚拟人物的命运或喜或悲，但王瀚哲还是平静地写作。冬天漫长得仿佛过不完，王瀚哲一次次地从仓库里面搬存下来的木炭扔进壁炉里，他明明可以开暖气，可能小说家都有点怪癖，王瀚哲应该是喜欢木头点燃气味的那个。

生活很安逸，安逸到有些过分乏味，王瀚哲心思细腻，他能挖掘出我想藏起来的全部表情，于是他劝我学学音乐，长长的走廊走到最后，推开刷成淡蓝色的木门，里面是王瀚哲很小时候用过的白色钢琴，他小时候学过很多东西，什么都会一点，最后只有写作让他完全沉溺。我初次学习，还看不懂复杂的五线谱，王瀚哲把指尖按在琴键上，笨拙地弹《雪绒花》，他弹得乱糟糟的，总是错音或者抢拍，我这个业余选手都能听出来。受到王瀚哲的影响，我第一首能背掉谱子的歌曲也是《雪绒花》，我把这首歌弹了很多遍，但是窗外的积雪永远没有融化的迹象，雪反而越下越大。

我在梦里见到我和王瀚哲相识在一个算得上萧索的初春，在梦里我是真正的人类，反而王瀚哲才是那个小腿肚上有编号的那一个，我牵着他在路上走，手里提着小提琴盒，一路走一路看到爬满了铁栅栏的蔷薇花，明明是初春但它们却开得很娇艳，嫩粉色，边缘透着淡淡的红，内里却是鹅黄的。

今天果然下雪了，天气预报难得地准了一回，江帆从雇主家出来，在门口的灰地毯上捡起自己的雨伞，呼出的白气缓缓地在半空里化开。他今天早上教的是一个很乖巧的富家女孩，睫毛又长又翘，厚厚的波浪卷发，粉红色连衣裙的布料暖和又轻巧，他很喜欢这个小学生，就对她态度温和，今天小女孩学会了背《雪绒花》的谱子，就算嘴里嚼着苹果味的软糖也能流利地弹出来，看来是完全背熟了。他走出种满了香樟树的庭院，看见有一队警车飞快地掠过，鸣笛声又尖又响，刺得人耳朵发痛。

雪下得很厚实，每一片都像是带着沉重的故事一样落下来，把王瀚哲接回来过后江帆就开始出门当音乐家教，唱片店就让王瀚哲来管，两人份的工作足够撑起两人份的支出。王瀚哲喜欢在店里坐着写东西，他很有想法，有时写诗，有时帮江帆的乐曲填进歌词，有时候就是随意地写写，流水账日记记得比什么都要长。他们很自然地恋爱，当然是在王瀚哲成年后才确定关系的，江帆想起当时大男孩羞涩的表情又想笑，当时王瀚哲坐在地上，手里拿着刚刚从书柜最深处翻出来的、落满了灰的上世纪唱片，还有湿润的白色棉布。那也是冬天，但是雪没有这么大这么厚，只是温柔的轻巧的小雪花，王瀚哲腿边的水盆里是暖暖的温水，江帆推开店面的门，抖下来落满伞面的雪花，他在回家的路上就想好了，今天他就要和王瀚哲表白，把藏在心里的、很久都说不出口的话全都讲出来，生活贫瘠让他买不起玫瑰花，但至少还有吻，还有一颗真诚的心他可以送出去。他走到王瀚哲面前，还没蹲下去王瀚哲就过来牵江帆的手，然后在对方的手腕上留下来短暂却深刻的一吻，王瀚哲嘴唇温热，吻下来却像火苗一样发烫，宽大的手掌握住江帆的，像是永远也不愿意送开了。江帆跪下来把王瀚哲拥在怀里，他当然知道这是什么意思，王瀚哲先入为主，这没什么不好，克隆人的心比真正的人类都要赤诚，任谁都会愿意接受这样的爱情。

然后爱情升温，灼烧，像是要把天际都燃得透彻。他们第一次做爱是在夏天，那个告白后第二年的夏天，荒诞无度又合情合理的盛夏，突入其来的暴风雨打湿了江帆手上的所有写好的教案和乐谱，深灰色墨水晕开，脏得乱七八糟的文件是不能再要了。王瀚哲给他用大块的干毛巾擦头发，怪他出门前不愿意带伞，嘴巴说着说着就吻到脖颈上去，舐过夏季暴雨遗留下的雨水，再舔进江帆毛躁的心房里。他牵着江帆的手去浴室洗澡，就像两年前对方做过的一样，看着他脱衣服，帮他试水温，卷起袖子防止沾湿衣服。雨水和灰尘能被冲刷下去，但王瀚哲刚才印在江帆脖子上殷红的痕迹是暂时洗不掉的，王瀚哲看见了还是想咬，当然他也这么做了，绝口不提会打湿衣服的事情，热水开得很大，夏天本来不应该用这么烫的水来洗澡，但可能是口腔的温度比那要高得多，舌头伸进去就要融化，所以环境温度高一点也不是那么引人在意。

但江帆终于还是屈从于贫穷的现实，伸手把花洒关上了，没了热水倾倒的声音房间里就显得很安静，他被王瀚哲按在米白色浴室瓷砖上，磕到了蝴蝶骨有点发痛。比他高一个头的男孩很热情，吻来得又多又猛，他被困在怀抱里动弹不得，脑子里只有迷迷糊糊的接吻的感受，半眯的双眼感受到王瀚哲胸口心脏的微光，然后再闭眼睛卷住伸进口腔里的舌头，只想靠得再近一点。

王瀚哲去摸江帆的大腿，从腿根处把江帆的一只腿捞起来挂在手臂上，他的手掌上挤满了薄荷味的沐浴露，夏天他们两就喜欢用这个味道，夜里睡觉时会在枕头上留下好闻的芬芳香味。现在他曲着手指节把沐浴露往江帆身体里送，嘴唇还在接触着，把所有可能会流露出来的细碎声响都吞进肚子里。江帆站不住，王瀚哲就去扶他的腰，江帆怎么都想不到原来洗杯子的小男孩手掌会变得这样有力，扣住自己腰的力气很大，像是要扯下一块肉来，他恍恍惚惚觉得疼，但是口腔又被塞满说不出话，只好用两滴眼泪来排解自己的负面情绪。王瀚哲看见那两滴眼泪，下手轻了许多，他知道自己太急了太烈了，伸进对方内里的手指已经到了双数，过多的薄荷味沐浴露顺着手腕滴到瓷砖地面上，混着还没流干净的水，旁边落下来沐浴露和江帆分泌出的水液混合成的泡沫。

江帆不是不想说很多很多句我爱你，但是他会害羞，可身体的反应骗不了人，他在被王瀚哲安抚的时候会勃起，脸颊吻都会脸红，他的爱隐晦又小心，却无时无刻不想要挣脱出去让全世界都知道他的喜欢是多么炽热和真诚。王瀚哲吻过锁骨，再吻过乳头，一切都像是从琴键上徐徐流淌出来的音乐一样顺理成章，他把江帆完全抱起来再操进去，不顾年长者的反对和激烈挣扎，只是把阴茎推进那个窄小的穴里面去，他恃宠而骄，知道对方总会默许这样的恶作剧。江帆感觉到内里又疼又爽，爱人的性器官像是小刀一样把自己的身体劈开，滚烫的阴茎埋在身体里的感觉很难形容，饱胀的满足感和空中楼阁的恍惚错觉让他更体会到性爱的迷醉作用，王瀚哲托着他的臀，江帆两条腿只好顺着缠在对方腰上，这样的姿势让江帆感到不安全，王瀚哲认准那丝不安就再去接吻，江帆拒绝不过来的。

他确实不拒绝，阴茎动作的时候也舍不得说出一句不满，江帆真心实意地爱，就想要完完全全地包裹住所有的痛苦和不安。他被王瀚哲压在墙上操进去，每次都戳在正好的点上，江帆头埋进王瀚哲的颈窝，泪水不多，但还是会哭，哭泣中他想到第一次见到王瀚哲的时候他还细瘦的手腕。那天他在路过种满蔷薇花的矮墙时听见了王瀚哲哼着自己写的歌，他就知道自己这辈子的所有乐曲都是为这个小他两岁的男孩子创作的了。

王瀚哲射进去的时候江帆正好一起高潮，眼泪滚出江帆的眼眶，顺着脸颊落下去，画出圆润的线条弧度，落在王瀚哲的左心房上，点在淡蓝色光芒的中间位置，连没有温度的机械心脏都因为这颗泪水的温度而一滞，但接吻是找不到理由去停下来的。

王瀚哲现在开始带着我慢慢回忆一些过去的事情，那些事情又多又杂，像是怎么都梳理不顺的羊毛线。我们没有照片，就没法准确地回顾每一个细节，但是王瀚哲和我都愿意思考，他泡一壶大麦茶，我们两个能围着滚烫的茶水闲聊一个下午。

最近几天我听见很多风声，站在窗户边上就能看到成群结队的警察跑过街道，报纸上有时候会出现有克隆人被裁决的新闻，王瀚哲偶然瞥到我读这样的文章，马上慌乱地把相关的报刊全部收集起来扔进壁炉里烧掉，连着那一份刊物全部退订。我和他说，没关系，都是小事，你怎么比我还慌啊。  
他傻站着不说话，我看见他拿起笔胡乱地写了什么又全都涂掉，过了一会，王瀚哲突然抬起头说：“如果我死了，你要自己好好生活。”

他说这句话的时候我坐在钢琴前面用一只手弹单调的《雪绒花》，琴声一顿，我再按下下一个键，音乐接着响起来，“说胡话啊王瀚哲。”他确实在说胡话，这只是认真过头了的玩笑而已，“胡说八道。”

江帆下午没有课，就不需要出门，外面的雪下得再大也和他没什么关系，王瀚哲坐在柜台里面写日记，他每天都会写很多，密密麻麻有很多本，江帆只当这是他无聊时的消遣就没有过问什么。江帆泡了一把大米扔进锅里煮，此时稻谷的香气霭霭地飘满屋子，闻起来让人既安心又镇静。日落得很漂亮，像是还没来得及刷的暖色系调色盘。江帆起身去盛粥的时候看见王瀚哲手边放了好几搭报纸杂志，封面还很新，他好奇地想翻翻看，“王瀚哲你买的吗？什么时候的事啊？”

王瀚哲很少见地制止住江帆的动作，他用胳膊护住身边的报刊，把江帆伸过来的手挡回去，“就是普通报纸杂志而已啦，你又不喜欢看书肯定不感兴趣的。”这时候窗外开过几辆和江帆中午下课时见过的一样的警车，鸣笛声依旧刺耳，开着大灯奔驰在夜路上。“他们也不怕打滑，雪这么大……”王瀚哲喃喃出口，然后冲着江帆笑一下。

他觉得王瀚哲今天有点古怪，但是想想王瀚哲本身就是个古怪的存在，就算他们两个都不在意，大部分人也不能接受这样一个克隆人成为自己的家庭成员。王瀚哲原来和江帆讲过自己小时候的事情，他和所有的人类婴儿一样正常长大，只是缺少那一块母亲的胎盘，从小王瀚哲就拥有一颗畸形的心脏，实验室里的专家们用了数不清的方法来解决问题，却没有一个是真正有效的。于是王瀚哲学会了穿深色衣服来遮挡自己发光的心脏，用绷带一圈一圈缠在胸口也是好方法，毕竟他们是非法的产物，总要学会好好保护自己。他在夜晚会比白天感性很多，可能是睡衣太薄少了那一层安全感，有时候王瀚哲也会半夜睡不着，睡不着的时候他就抱着江帆的腰，去摸江帆自然蜷缩起来的手指，感受他的体温和呼吸，想要把自己的呼吸也调整到同一个节奏上，和爱人一起活着的真实感让他放松，他可以暂时忘却自己胸口还有心脏在发光，那时刻提醒王瀚哲，你总归是和别人不一样的。有时候王瀚哲还想，是不是那些心脏健全的克隆人们就不用担心自己不像是真正的人类呢，这个问题在他洗澡时一次又一次摸到自己腿肚上的金属编号时得到了解决，不会的，他永远都没办法选择自己的出生，克隆人终究是有着明晃晃的特征，这就像一把刀子一样悬在他的脖子上。

王瀚哲手指在木质桌板上敲击，通过停顿的间隙江帆听出来是那首简单又经典的《雪绒花》。这支曲子江帆教过王瀚哲怎么弹，和教那些七八岁的小朋友一样，江帆坐在王瀚哲的身侧，细白的手指覆在琴键上，一边一边重复简单的和弦。王瀚哲一开始弹得很糟糕，节拍乱成一团，能记住的地方弹得飞快，记不住的地方就半天按不下一个键，但是慢慢地他就学会了，这终究是一首简单的小曲子，没什么难度。但他们在一起六年王瀚哲只学了这一首曲子，更多的时候他让江帆弹，尤其喜欢听那首江帆很早之前谱出来的夜曲，每当按下第一个音符王瀚哲就能想起来自己隔着蔷薇花新叶看见墙那边的江帆，笑得自然洒脱，像能躲避未来人生中全部的烦恼，和他在一起会很开心，王瀚哲对自己说，江帆握住的手腕时至今日都还残存着那天阳光的味道。

外面的雪越下越大了，很久没见过这样乖戾的天气，今年的雪多得不真实，温和的雪花自从那个告白的冬季过后就再没有出现过了。江帆放弃想看王瀚哲买回来的报刊的心思，弯腰要给王瀚哲一个额头吻，但是反被抓着衣领亲了嘴角，这样的事情也不是没有，亲一下就要往床上去的曾经历历在目，江帆也不怎么在意太多。

他转过身往里屋走，正好错过了外面急刹车停在路边的车辆，闪着灿白色的大灯，把雪地照得透亮。

王瀚哲哭得很凶，我从来没有见过他流这么多眼泪，就算上次他高烧四十度，梦里说着胡话的时候也没有现在精神崩溃，他被人压着肩胛，眼泪成股地涌出来，我看见了心脏一疼，明明是不会跳动的心也在此刻停顿们。我也看见漆黑的枪口，陌生却看不清晰的人脸，原本缠在胸口用来遮盖心脏光芒的绷带也全都被解开，有编号的那条腿的裤管被扯开一半。我忽然意识到自己和在场的其他人有什么不同，大家都没有那颗淡蓝色的心脏，也不会用金属在自己的腿肚上刻下编号。他们把这些不同完完整整地拆开给我观赏，让我能够明白自己的与众不同，尽管我会思考，能说话，体温正常，就像个从母亲子宫里脱胎的正常人。

我的脑海里浮现出王瀚哲原来安慰我的话，他告诉我我是绝对绝对的正常人，我会爱，一颗机械心脏怎么会有爱这种高级的体会呢，所以我的心脏滚烫。在他叫我帆哥，或者是叫我阿帆，或者仅仅是江帆的时候，我都能感受到纯粹的悸动，像是春天路过开得正浓的蔷薇花丛，多头花枝浓烈又热情，把人的心都全部点亮，就只会想着好好生活，想着明天早上会升起的太阳。

他的话又甜蜜又多情，满满地糊住了我的耳朵，如果不是今天我眼睁睁看着近在咫尺的枪口，我就要永远地沉溺进那样的美梦里去了。我听见有枪响的声音，下一秒落在地上的却不是我的血液，王瀚哲还是把我抱得很紧，就像是每晚入睡的时候那样，我摸到他的衣服被逐渐濡湿，缓缓的鼻息吐在我的耳朵边上。

江帆只感觉到有水滴一点一点落在自己的脸颊上，他刚刚跑丢了眼镜，现在视野模糊，但王瀚哲的脸还是清晰，六年来他看了无数次的熟悉面孔，多少个夜晚他吻着对方的唇进入梦乡。他感觉到小腹空虚，仿佛有什么顺着那里要飘出去，但是不疼，明明已经挨了一枪，却还有这么多口气可以苟延残喘。王瀚哲低下头来吻他的嘴角，一次又一次像是那个冬天温柔的雪花，这样的吻没有人能拒绝，想要更多才是人类的本性，克隆人也是，谁都向往爱和自由。他的双眼不受控制地想要眯起来，但是江帆又舍不得，只想再多看看，最后的几帧里他只看见王瀚哲解开了自己的外套，他那颗独一无二的心脏露出来，散发着淡蓝色的光亮，就和江帆走下酒吧吱呀吱呀的木楼梯时，王瀚哲解下围裙，就和那时透过白色麻布长袖衫的光芒一样透亮。

他多想再拥抱一次，让王瀚哲的心脏和自己的相贴，但很多时候人们只能想却做不到，所以就有音乐和文字来抚平那些得不到的遗憾。王瀚哲最后再吻下去，眼泪顺着面颊滑进相贴的双唇，化开咸苦与酸楚。

“我爱你。”他说，“我爱你。”

我恳求他们能不能将自己的生命源留给王瀚哲，科技能帮助他替换下那颗坏死的心脏，换上我那虽然有瑕疵却能工作的生命源，王瀚哲就能继续活下去，我希望他继续活下去。

他们说好，却在将生命源撕扯出我的胸腔的一霎那，将枪口抵在了王瀚哲的额头上。这次我摸到的是我自己的血液，它们汇成一泓，像是春回雪融时分，那是我多少次期盼的景色，却以这样的方式来到了我的身旁。

江帆猛地醒来，他从噩梦中惊醒，双目触及的一切都像是虚幻。他穿着麻布做的纯白色长袖衫，左心房很容易就透出淡蓝色光亮来，江帆恍惚中以为是王瀚哲也睡在床上，但是摸过去，分明是自己的身体在淡淡透光。

他听见屋门外传来脚步声，混着子弹上膛的声响，一点一点逼近，江帆却一点一点平静。王瀚哲的生命源以手术的形式被缝在了江帆的身体里，用来代替那颗被子弹损坏的真正的心脏。他当时一定是太过慌乱，才会想到这样的对策，真的是不聪明，脑子笨，江帆想到，从来就没有能活下去一个人的方法，王瀚哲的生命源将江帆也变成了他的同类，死亡是注定的，任谁都抚不去这一层疤痕。

但是江帆却感觉到舒畅，血液流进那颗机械心脏，通过无数精细的管道再流出，不会跳动，却不比任何一颗真正的心脏要差。江帆终于在生命的最后一刻体验到了自己爱人活着的感觉，这世界上再没有人能做到这样深刻与真实。夜晚就要过去，新的太阳会升起来，冬去春归，蔷薇花丛又要再发新芽。

“我爱你。”他说，“我爱你。”

他们始终拥有着灵魂的共鸣。


End file.
